fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Popsicleria
Papa's Popsicleria is a brand new papa's restaurant that sells popsicles. It is the first game created by Prudence and Pickle Info Andrei/Yasmin/Custom worker is riding on a bike to see the new movie released in Papa's Theateria. Papa Lucci was in the way and he is going to open his restaurant, "Papa's Popsicleria". Accidentally, He/she hits Papa Lucci. Andrei/Yasmin/Custom worker rushes him to the hospital. When Andrei/Yasmin/Custom worker sees Papa Lucci, He hands over the keys of Papa's Popsicleria to him/her. He/she finds herself working! Holidays * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) (Unlocked with Blossom at Rank 6) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 11) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Charlotte at Rank 16) * Comet Con (August) (Unlocked with Dennis at Rank 21) * Cinco de Mayo (September) (Unlocked with Pinky at Rank 26) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 31) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 36) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Marco at Rank 41) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Lizzy at Rank 46) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Jackson at Rank 51) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 56) * Easter (April) (Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle at Rank 61) Customers * Jade (Tutorial) * Sasha (After the tutorial) * JK55556 (Day 2) * Aeronaut59 (Random Day) * Benny30111 (Random Day) * Zack (Time) * Ann (Time) * Issac (Time) * Reyna (Time) * Rocco (Time) * BBQ Fan! (Time) * Cecille (Time) * Yoshi0001 (Time) * CoolProDude10986 (Rank 2) * Mishee (Rank 3) * MJ (Rank 4) * Oliver (Rank 5) * Blossom (Rank 6) * Isabelle (Rank 7) * Amanda (Rank 8) * Lilly (Rank 9) * Lucas (Rank 10) * Caden (Rank 11) * Savannah (Rank 12) * Rosetta (Rank 13) * Maria (Rank 14) * Diamond (Rank 15) * Charlotte (Rank 16) * Aiden (Rank 17) * Mason (Rank 18) * Larry (Rank 19) * Nick (Rank 20) * Dennis (Rank 21) * Flora (Rank 22) * Danny (Rank 23) * Mical (Rank 24) * Isla (Rank 25) * Pinky (Rank 26) * Albert (Rank 27) * Chloe (Rank 28) * Alli (Rank 29) * Macy (Rank 30) * Aliah (Rank 31) * Boomer (Rank 32) * Sam (Rank 33) * Lila (Rank 34) * Cara (Rank 35) * Xander (Rank 36) * Sean (Rank 37) * Lulu (Rank 38) * Vincent (Rank 39) * Marco (Rank 40) * Sylvina (Rank 41) * Paulina (Rank 42) * Arabella (Rank 43) * Nina (Rank 44) * Leo (Rank 45) * Lizzy (Rank 46) * Walter (Rank 47) * Wacky (Rank 48) * Kylie (Rank 49) * Evie (Rank 50) * Jackson (Rank 51) * Ethan (Rank 52) * Rosario (Rank 53) * Nestor (Rank 54) * Maine (Rank 55) * Lorenz (Rank 56) * Claudia (Rank 57) * Matthew (Rank 58) * Heather (Rank 59) * Noah (Rank 60) * Prudence and Pickle (Rank 61) * Danielle (Rank 62) * Matt (Rank 63) * Liam (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers * Queeny (Monday) * Purp (Tuesday) * Ruby (Wednesday) * Pinky (Thursday) * Monica (Friday) * Kathy (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) (Food Critic) Ingredients Build Station: Add Cream to make the Popsicle. Build Station 2 (Flavor Station): Add Syrups to flavor the Popsicle! * Strawberry Syrup (Start) (Berry Blast) * Chocolate Syrup (Start) (Chocolatier) * Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with JK55556) (Coffee Lover) * Banana Syrup (Unlocked with CoolProDude10986) (Bananarama) * Sugarplum Syrup (Unlocked with Mishee) (Sugary Plum) * Dragonfruit Syrup (Unlocked with MJ) (Think Pink) * Lemon Syrup (Unlocked with Mishee) (Sour) * Peanut Butter Mix (Unlocked with Oliver) (Peanut Buttery) * Apple Mix (unlocked with Isabelle) (Doctor and Apple) * Blueberry Syrup (Unlocked with Xander) (Very Berry) * Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Lulu) (Velvety Goodness) * Vanilla Syrup (Unlocked with Ethan) ('Nilla Syrup) * Raspberry Mix (Unlocked with Cecille) (Berrylicious) * Nut Mix (Unlocked with Emma) (Healthy Wealthy) * Chocolate Chip Mix(Unlocked with Liam) (Warm and Gooey) * Mint Mix (Unlocked with Papa Lucci) (Minter) Top Station Dip Station * Vanilla Icing (At Start) ('Nilla Syrup) * Chocolate Icing (At Start) (Chocolatier) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with JK55556) (Berry Blast) * Orange Icing (Unlocked with Aeronaut59) (Orange Icing) * Red Icing (Unlocked with Cecille) (Paint it Red) * Choco-Green Icing (Unlocked with Lorenz) (Choco Greenery) * Pink-White Icing (Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle) (Pinkly White) * Sky Blue Icing (Unlocked with Emma) (Reach the Sky) * Black Icing (Unlocked with Danielle) (The Dark World) Toppings * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) (Berry Blast) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) (Chocolatier) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbower) * Chocolate Chips (Start) (Chips Ahoy!) * Blueberry Bits (Unlocked with CoolProDude10986) (Very Berry) * Strawberry Bits (Unlocked with Blossom) (Berry Blast) * Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Cara) (Coconut Toaster) * Nuts (Unlocked with Danielle) (Nutter) * Chocolate Shavings (Unlocked with Papa Lucci) (Chocolate Shaver) Seasonal Cherry Blossom Festival * Hakuto Syrup (Unlocked with Blossom) * Ladyfinger bits (Unlocked at the 2nd day of the fest) * Sweet Teriyaki Drizzle (Unlocked with Isabelle) * Matcha Icing (Unlocked with Isabelle) * Hakuto Jelly beans (Unlocked with Amanda) Summer Luau * Seafoam Syrup (Unlocked with Caden) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked at the 2nd day of the fest) * Mango Drizzle (Unlocked with Savannah) * Watermelon Icing (Unlocked with Rosetta) * Sunny Sprinkles (Unlocked with Rosetta) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Charlotte) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Aiden) * Strawberry white chocolate star(unlocked on the 3rd day of the fest) * Lone Pit Sweet Star Drizzle(Unlocked with Mason) * American Flag Icing (Unlocked with Mason) Comet Con * Cosmo Syrup (Unlocked with Dennis) * Hyper Green Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Asteroid Ice Cream Bits (Unlocked with Flora) * Polka dot Icing (Unlocked with Danny) * Green Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Danny) Cinco de Mayo * Horchata Syrup (Unlocked with Pinky) * Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Thornless Cactus Bits (Unlocked with Albert) * Sombrero Icing (Unlocked with Albert) * Sombrero Candy Bits (Unlocked with Chloe) Halloween * Tarantula Syrup (Unlocked with Aliah) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on 2nd day of the fest) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Boomer) * Vermicelli Bits (Unlocked with Boomer) * Ghost White Icing (Unlocked with Sam) Thanksgiving * Melted Butter Syrup (Unlocked with Xander) * Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Colby Jack Bits (Unlocked with Sean) * Spanish White Sprinkles (Unlocked with Lulu) * Cocoa Icing (Unlocked with Lulu) Christmas * Peppermint Swirl Syrup (Unlocked with Sylvina) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of the fest) * Santa Cookie Bits (Unlocked with Paulina) * Peppermint Bits (Unlocked with Paulina) * Festive Green Icing (Unlocked with Arabella) New Year * Tutti Frutti Mix (Unlocked with Lizzy) * Flavor 'X' Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Yum N M Bits (Unlocked with Walter) * Toffee Bits (Unlocked with Walter) * Colorful Icing (Unlocked with Wacky) Valentine's Day * Raspberry White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Jackson) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Macaroon Bits (Unlocked with Ethan) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Ethan) * Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Rosario) St. Paddy's Day * Chocolate Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Lorenz) * Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Pistachios (Unlocked with Claudia) * Lucky Dust (Unlocked with Claudia) * Pistachawberry (Pistachio-Strawberry) Icing (Unlocked with Matthew) Easter * Battenberg Cake Flavoring Syrup (Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle) * Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked on the 2nd day of the fest) * Chocolate Bunny Bits (Unlocked with Danielle) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Danielle) * Pink Lemonade Icing (Unlocked with Matt) Stickers: Trivia * This is the only game to select chefs in the first round itself! Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Gamerias Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Prudence and Pickle Category:Prudence and Pickle Games Category:Papa Lucci